


Of Captains And CMO's

by Nyyrikki



Series: Of Doctors And Starship Captains [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crew reunited, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyyrikki/pseuds/Nyyrikki
Summary: Where Jim gets offered his ship back and has a fight about it with Bones.
Set after Of In-Laws And Family Christmases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both written and posted on mobile, so I apologize for any typos I missed and possible issues with formatting.

"It's ok Bones, I'm not gonna accept-"  
"No, it's _not_  ok! I _know_  you want to go, and I ain't gonna be the one to keep you from-"  
"Calm down, Bones, I'm honestly doing just fine down here-"  
"Goddammit Jim, _l_ _isten_  to me!"  
Jim snapped his mouth shut and froze, watching wearily as Leonard took a deep breath and forced his voice back down to acceptable decibels.  
"Jim," he said, calmly but traces of heat still audible, "I don't want you to be _just fine_ , I want you to be goddamn amazing. I want you to be happy. I want you to feel like you're doing something you love. I want you to live out your dreams, and I sure as hell don't want to be the one keeping you from doing that. Damn it Jim, I want you to have _everything_ , I would pluck the goddamn moon from the sky if it made you happy."  
Bones grabs his hand and holds it tight, maybe a bit too tight, but Jim doesn't really mind.  
"Take the offer, Jim."  
"No, Bones. I don't want to leave you again," he replies and squeezes Leonard's hand.  
"Then I'll come with you."  
Bones' hazel eyes are burning green with determination. Jim sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
"I'm not putting you in danger like that. I know the war's over, but ship postings are still dangerous and-"  
"Jim, I'm Starfleet too, I took all the same hand-to-hand and arms classes you did-"  
"But Bones, you've never been out there, you're practically a civilian! And besides, the 'Fleet Medical needs your skills."  
"Not as much as you need them out there when-"  
"Bones!" Jim snaps and Leonard bites his teeth together with a click. "I'm not going. That's it."  
Jim lets go of his hand and walks away, leaving his husband standing stiffly in their living room.

Pike's assistant announces him though the comm and it only takes a few seconds for his mentor to appear in his office's doorway.  
"Captain Kirk!" Pike greets him with a smile that crinkles the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. "Glad you could come."  
Jim grins and throws a cheeky salute. "Well I couldn't refuse a direct summons, now, could I, Admiral."  
Pike claps him on the soulder and directs him toward the office.  
"I thought I might try offering you your ship back one more time."  
"How many times do I have to turn you down? Besides, you said my crew was scattered around while the Enterprise was going through repairs, so it's not like I get my family back if I accept."  
Pike smiles conspiratorially, which Jim doesn't like one bit, and directs him inside the roomy office that's now packed with people.  
"Well, you can't blame me for trying. Let me introduce you to the people who have agreed to man the Enterprise when she launches again."  
But honestly, none of these people need introducing. Spock is there with Nyota, along with Sulu, Chekov and Scotty. There's senior bridge crew, engineers, security. Even a nurse he recognizes.  
"Pike, you cunning bastard," Jim laughs. "But you know why I can't go. As much as I'd love to, I just can't."  
"Oh, right, I seem to have forgotten one person." Pike grabs his shoulder and turns him around toward the corner behind his back. "Captain Kirk, meet the Enterprise' new Chief Medical Officer."  
Bones is there, still in his 'Fleet Medical whites, arms crossed and scowling in that way he does when he's trying to hide a smile. Jim chuckles and rubs a hand across his face. When he speaks it's meant for Pike, but his eyes never leave Leonard's.  
"You _do_  know extortion is illegal, right?"

"Captain on the bridge!"  
"Thank you, mister Chekov," Jim grins and walks up to stand behind his navigator and pilot. "Has the course been laid?"  
"Ready, sir" Sulu replies.  
Jim steps back and sits down on the center chair, hearing the turbolift swish open. He glances up to see Bones settle behind his left shoulder.  
"Everything alright in medical, Doctor McCoy?"  
"Everything's just fine," Bones replies, cocking his eyebrow and eyes flashing. "Captain."  
Jim grins and shifts in his chair to face forward again. The literal center of the bridge is _not_  a good place to get turned on.  
"Uhura?"  
"All decks report ready, sir."  
"Spock?"  
"All systems functioning satisfactorily."  
"All right then. Sulu," Jim takes a deep breath, feeling Bones just behind him, a sense of rightness settling in his chest. "Punch it."

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who sticked around: thank you for all the kudos and the comments and most of all, thank you for reading. I have not planned any more ficlets to this series, but that does not mean there will never be more. If there is something you would like to see from this AU, drop a comment and I'll try to get to it.
> 
> Thank you again and have a pleasant night, day or anything in between.


End file.
